


The way live©

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: no tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The way live©

Here's the link for the google doc version. Please check it out for the full experience!  
Copy and paste it or just double click on it- select "open to new tab" and there yah go!

https://docs.google.com/document/d/15eMHT7uuw-4_URW6GZx9VAKIXjoj0NfrFmU0bdYZMS8/edit

This is the story of how i’ll live

My standards

My beliefs

No none of this is about me

Empathy

It’s the way that I’ll live

Feed others with my skin

My hair

My teeth

My bones

Blood

Guts

Kidneys

Stomach

Honestly, none of this belongs to me any way- wait why does it say me

The view of myself is- blurry

Don’t utter the name of this

No it 

It doesn’t even deserve a capital

The others

The adults

The children

Ma 

Pa

Sister

Brother

Grandma

Grandpa

All of them- 

I’ll care

Feed them

Hope

Blood

Guts

All of them

Even the stranger

Watch as dandelions flutter away 

Petals ripped off

No longer can give

Can’t eat

The tree has gone unbarren

No apples

Leaves

Twigs

Branches

Paper

Logs

Sap

No home for the birds

Bugs

And all the wild things

The arms grow unbarren

It withers away along with the wind

People chop it down

It’s useless 

Disgusting

Brings nothing but filth

Cheep

But one boy stays with the tree

He rubs it

Climbs it

Sits

Swings

Talks

He brings birds

Bunnies

Bugs

All the wild things

Back to their home

He helps people see 

Brings back glasses

The light

Beauty

Love

Songs

Scrolls

Papers

Poems

Family

Air

Fruit

Fellowship

Ellen- 

The son of Eve

The daughter of Empathy

The mother of the Celestials

For this is way the I live

The tree that stands

Masks put on

Scrolls/hidden

The veil 

All is kept

Unforgotten

Revelations

Fulfilled 

Found 

Answered

For this is the way I live

Scratched away 

With

Insults

Knifes

People hung on me

To death

Guilt is ran over me

The shadow of death

For this is how we live

The skeletons 

Momijis come around to play

Kitsunes burrow within the dirt- below my branches  
Little children come to play

Yokai dwell here

Demons come and hover around me scaring the kids

Rebellion reigns

It pours

Pours

Pours

Pours

I scream

Soul bound to this tree

The children end their lives here

Adults

Family

Broken

Just like my branches 

White roses wrap around me

Acontims 

Vines

Bristle The Accuser

Hands covered in blood

For this is how I live

This is How I live my life

Put the veil on

The shadow man covers

Children hide behind me

The Earth shakes

I’m scared

He grabs them

Eats

Slurps

Blood

Dripping

Dirty

Teeth

Children are scared

Blame me

I’m burned at the stake

Witch!

Filthy Ass Bitch

Die And drown

Within the frowns

Of those who developed sorrow

I scream 

Cry

“Mama!”

Papa!

Sis

Bro

Grandma

Grandpa!”

No one

Not even a soul 

Can hear me

I’m trapped

Within this lantern

Set

ME 

FREE! 

Entwined within this ribbon of faith

Blood

For this is how I live

The mask is now on

Sorrow forever hidden

My true self

It true self

Balloon to sun 

“POP”

R.I.P

For this is how I live

This is how it lives

Siht si woh ti sevil

Aはされています

番号

行ったことがない

A wa sa rete imasu bangō itta koto ga nai

THIS IS ME.


End file.
